Acts First
Background The calm, shy and prudent Khan Fist of her Sentai, Chen Yuzuki Yu Yan "Acts First", was born and raised in a buddhist temple in Tokyo solely by her Chinese human father, Chen Chao, a capable and well trained shaolin monk, later buddhist priest, because her Japanese Khan mother, Yui, died in child birth. Together with her three years older brother Kaito, whom she always saw as a role model - because he was not only an extraordinary student and fighter, but also a pillar of spiritual and ethical values (intended to one day take over the leadership of the small buddhist temple from his father) and protected his little sister from any harm - she trained in martial arts, especially the art of Kung Fu, the buddhist religion and way of life. Although she always kind of stood in the big shadow of her talented older brother, she was a very diligent, curious and ambitious student in the temple and in school herself. But due to her shyness, she didn't have any real friends in school, except for her caring and popular brother, because the other pupils saw her as a weird "Chinese" nerd. Still, she seemed to be quite content with her simple life, but than, shortly before her 16th birthday, she killed her father and her brother after an insignificant argument in her First Change in their own temple, which was almost nearly destroyed in the process, not knowing about her supernatural origin, and was rescued last minute by the people of the Court of a Thousand Cranes Dragon Nest, never returning to her childhood home or her former school after that incident. Now an orphan without any real ties she was taken in by the Khan Courtier Fireheart, her new mentor and sensei, who introduced her to the "World of Darkness", to the Dragon Nest and after a while to her new school, where she finally met the members of her Sentai. Description Yuzuki is an athletic, attractive, graceful young teenager with porcelain skin and bright shining emerald green eyes, relatively tall for a female Asian, who definetly has her female charms and curves, although she doens't put herself out. A keen observer can also see, that she seems to be only half Japanese (and Chinese on the other half), although she has no recognizable accent when speaking Japanese (or Chinese, which she also speaks fluently) with her pleasent, clear voice. She usually seems calm, focused, cautious and maybe even shy, but at the same time also very attentive and prudent, wearing modest or no make-up, very neat nails, but without any nail polish and her long, full dark brown hair often with a ponytail, bestowing the aura of a natural beauty on her. Clothes and Gear She mostly wears simple sporty cloths, like an unadorned white long-sleeved blouse with plain black long tight pants and ordinary black sporty sneakers, normally a stylised wooden Yin-Yang-amulet on a narrow brown leather-band around her neck (the last memorabilia of her former life and her family) with a red iron fist-hairpin (the sign of her rank in the court) clearly visible in her hair. She also wears no rings, earrings or other jewelry, not even a wrist watch. She has one set of clothes plus one set school uniforms bound to her. Owned Fetishes and Talens * None. Battlescars She just has one visible, but quite inconspicuous battlescar, that can't be hidden under her swimsuit, but still so under normal clothes, yet. * Werewolf-Claw-Mark on the left stomach below the ribs (Deep Scar) * Electrical-Burn-Scar slightly above the left hip (Superficial Scar) * Bullet-Scar on the right upper arm (Deep Scar) Known Powers Gifts * Diamond Claws, Urban Hunter, Skin of Jade, Inspiration, Sense Unmaker's Hand, Lick Wounds, Catfeet, Open Seal, Resist Pain, Balance, Falling Touch, First Slash, Blaze Talons, Sense Magic, Pulse of the Prey and Jam Technology. Rites * Rite of Growth. Others * She has a very acute, supernatural sense for any sort of danger. * She seems to be very focused, calm, concentrated and quite in control of her supernatural anger and also not easily distracted. * She is a very talented Kung Fu fighter, trained in the traditional and balanced "Arhat's 18 hands" shaolin fighting style. * She has a very high control over her flexible, well-trained body, comparable to that of an professional artistic gymnast. Tidbits & Trivia * Personal & Related Quests * She is a very diligent, curious and ambitious student, that most people would call a nerd. She also seems to like going to school and values education and knowledge quite a lot. * If she is embarrased in any way, she seems to blush really fast, especially sexual and inappropriate things seem to startle her. * She clearly seems to prefer harmony and compromise to conflict and dispute, often trying to mediate between and calm the involved parties in such situations, in spite of her otherwise shy nature. If she herself is criticized, she reacts very indulgent and apologetic. * She is a member of both the swimming and the chess team of the school, her whole Sentai goes to. * She is haunted by the powerful angry spirit of her dead older brother, Chen Kaito, who is trying to make her life miserable before ending it. * For a contest with her Lantern Kimura Masaki she offered her Nokia cell phone (a gift from Agrinya Yejide) as prize and vowed to refrain from the use of any modern technology from now on, should it be destroyed, which it accidentally was. After that, she didn't get a new cell phone and even stopped wearing a wrist watch. * Since the death of Kinko Ryu she is only wearing black clothes (when in school a black neckerchief to her school uniform) as a sign of her deep mourning. * She confessed to Yejide that she is homosexual, but that she still intends to fulfill her mating duties some day. * She received her Deed Name, "Acts First", because of her quick, resolute and sometimes a bit rash decisions. Relationships * She is the younger sister and "murderer" of Chen Kaito, her former role model, who turned into a vengeful spirit after his death, that haunts her. Still, he is the only family, she has left, now an orphan without any living relatives she knows of, why she is hellbent on saving his soul. * She is the student of the Khan Courtier Fireheart, who took her in, after she killed her father and her brother and nearly destroyed her former home, the small buddhist temple, she was raised in, why she owes him a lot and values him very much, although they are quite different characters. * She seems to get along quite well with all her current and former pack mates, including the complicated Nezumi Fujimoto Jun, especially so with Agrinya Yejide and Mitarashi Yumi, whom she would call her only real friends. * The death of Kinko Ryu in combat (being the second death of a Sentai member in a combat situation) hit her pretty hard, since she feels at least partially responsible, although this doesn't seem to be accurate. * She holds the Khan Fist Broken Sword, whom she challenged for her Iron Rank, in very high regard. * She quite likes her weird classmate Asai Emi and even is a bit worried for her, because of all the supernatural stuff happening around her. * Although she seems to be quite the opposite character of her, she seems to like the Khan Leaf Gato Sanae, who helped her dressing up for her Quest for her Iron Rank - a favor she definetly wants to repay her someday. * She values the friendly connection with the mysterious Bastet Loxley and even vowed to keep his secret (him saying, that he is an European Khan, which seems - to say the least - far fetched) safe. Kategorie:Court of a Thousand Cranes Kategorie:Khan Kategorie:Fist Kategorie:Player character Kategorie:Student